Talk:Slow
Cumulative? Are slow effects cummulative? If, for example, you had slow and acid fog cast on you, would that put your movement speed at 0%, or is there a limit to the amount of slowness you can be slowed by? And is the amount you are slowed 50% of your total speed, or does it lower your speed by 50% relative to the normal speed- eg. a monk that moves at 200%, is it lowered to 100% or 150%? Crambis 23:26, 11 February 2007 (PST) * Slow effects are cumulative but there is a cap on how slow. Slowest speed for PCs is equivalent to being heavily encumbered with detect mode on which equates (I think) to 25% of base PC speed with no running. Harleyquin 18:50, 14 February 2007 (PST) If you are both slowed by the slow spell and by acid fog is your ac lowered by -4 or just -2? -- March 4, 2007 * Acid Fog reduces your speed only, the spell description does not mention a drop in AC so the penalty remains at -2. Harleyquin 18:40, 4 March 2007 (PST) Impact on Haste Besides countering the Haste movement effect, does the Slow spell also counter the +4 Dodge AC imparted by the Haste effect (spells or items)? In that case, would the total AC reduction would be -6 if hasted? (In the above inquiry, it is being assumed, correctly or not, that the Slow spell has the same effect on a creature hasted by either spell or by items.)--Iconclast 20:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) * When applied to a hasted creature it will cancel haste for the duration of haste. When applied to a non-hasted creature it will give the normal penalties, unless haste is later applied. Technically it does not remove the haste effect, so if the slow effect is removed the haste status will be restored, however multiple instances of the same spell do not trigger multiple hastes or multiple slows. But if you cast haste get hit by the spell slow then cast mass haste you have two hastes one slow and act as if you were hasted. Thus you have three conditions: :# more haste than slow (gets haste benefits) :# equal haste and slow (acts normally) :# more slow than haste (gets slow penalties) :WhiZard 21:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :* I definitely wasn't aware of how the game applies the additive cast effects and that is enlightening. Tx. Therefore... the hasted creature AC will drop by 4 and the non-hasted AC will drop by 2, besides the corresponding movement penalties, of course (i.e it's either -4 or -2 depending on the condition prior to the slow spell). Correct?--Iconclast 13:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::* Correct WhiZard 01:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Lost attack Which attack does this effect take away? The full BAB attack, or a later one? Does it do anything to reduce the frequency of attacks if the target has only 1 attack per round? 18:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC)the_critical_process